In A Dream
by nightangel656
Summary: what all can one dream tell someone?


**_IN A DREAM _**

**_The night was calm and clear every star that could be out shimmered like a diamond. So Paige decided to go for a walk around her apartment complex. When she arrived at her half way point which was the pool, she walked in and stuck her feet in the icy cold water causing her to shudder and tremble at the feeling of a thousand needles stabbing her feet. The wind was whistling through the trees as if a storm was on its way. Paige started her way home when she thought she had heard a voice whisper her name into the wind. She quickly turned to face nothing but the pool water. The rest of the walk back to her apartment she thought to herself that the voice seemed so familiar but she didn't know from exactly where she had heard it before. _**

**_She arrived at her place only to find that nothing was in its right place. Blood on the walls, and the furniture was torn with the stuffing everywhere still floating so it had to have happened recently. She tried to think of some one who could do such a horrible thing but no ones name appeared in her head. She attempted to call the police but there was no dial tone. All of a sudden the doors locked along with all of the windows. Paige felt like a prisoner in her own home. She was scared and paranoid of what was going to happen next. The lights flickered then the room went completely black. She held her breath and counted to 5. She felt a sort of thin blade go across the back of her neck then a deep scratchy voice came to her ear. She tried to run but she couldn't. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out besides what came to a shock cold air. _**

**_When she attempted to scream what felt like 2 nails being hammered into her neck was actual 2 fangs piercing her in the middle of the neck. She turned to see what had bitten her. It came to no shock that a vampire had done this but it was who the vampire used to be. It was her mother, her mother turned and told her that she had now accomplished her promise to Paige by making it so they can always be together even in the after life. For the moment Paige was confused and still but after the Trans had past, her mother brought her to show her how to stay the way she is or die completely. _**

**_Paige shuddered at the fact that her mother had become what seemed right to call her a parasite. She was feasting off an innocent human being and not leaving the slightest ounce of life left so they could at least have a chance to see the coming day. After that moment Paige could not stand looking into her mothers eyes. They were not the same as when she was alive, they weren't warm and welcoming. They were cold and ruthless. Her mother expected Paige to try feeding but she resisted the vile game of a life for a life. Paige saw no point for it. When the one feasting was never going to live again but could only be completely lost. Paige hated the thought of stealing a soul for her own sake._**

**_Paige thought that she would rather be lost then a prisoner to blood half alive and half dead. She wondered if this is what her father turned into. Was her mother the one who killed her father? Is her brother safe? Is anyone safe anymore? Just one question after the next coming in and out of her head. She took one last glance of her mother. Paige saw the blood from the lady on the ground, not even lying in a puddle of blood but the blood on her mothers mouth dripping off her fangs that were slowly fading back into regular size after she had her fill._**

**_Paige suddenly got a thirst for the deep redness of the blood she saw on her mothers' clothes and wanted to get her first taste. She wanted to try but still trembled at the fact that she to is becoming a slave to blood. It started to rain. Her mother told her that the sun will be rising soon they should leave. They went to an old English pub downtown that had what seemed a bunch of disturbed teenagers and adults. What lay behind these faces are no different then what she had become. They where all vampires, what came as a shock to her was that she expected them to be killing each other to stay alive but they were actually getting along. Talking almost civilized, but there where a few times she felt the need to slap a few for either talking or dressing out of their mind._**

**_She felt as if someone was watching her from a distance. Knowing she couldn't die again, she followed the stare to a corner that seemed to be closed off. She turned away from it. As she turned a hand came to her shoulder. She looked back, a face appeared in the dark. This face was not like the others. It had softness in the eyes. He said his name was Ace. Paige got lost on his apple green eyes as if falling into another Trans. They started talking but where interrupted by her mothers screams. Paige turned to see that her mother had been shot with a silver bullet through where her ice heart lay. She tried to run to save her but Ace held her back and they disappeared out of the pub and appeared in a room that looked like a house._**

**_Ace took the time to explain what happened at the pub and to her mom. She wondered why he held her back, she asked her question, he replied, "Because we can't loose someone as important as someone like you now that we have lost our queen" Paige froze in her breath and asked for more of an explanation. He told her with as much detail as he could._**

**_Her mother had been the one that brought him back from his state of insanity; she helped all of them be able to control themselves. She was the first of their kind; she become human when she was bitten by her husband and then she gave birth to Paige because she knew that she could never be as strong as she once was before, but Paige could be stronger then any vampire. She told him to stop the story she needed to focus on where she was going to stay for the week. He offered for her to stay with him. She accepted his most generous offer but only if she could help him in anyway._**

**_He agreed so she stayed in his house that night she stayed in his bed for the night while he stayed on the coach. When she awoke she walked into the living room to find him sitting on the coach reading a book that looked as if it were from the 1800's. She asked if he wanted anything for breakfast but he kindly refused, he was not hungry. She looked at the book he was reading but she could not read the writing the book was not in English it was in Latin._**

**_He asked her if she had ever fallen in love at the first glance of some one. She replied to him, "yes". Paige was scared to tell him that she fell in love with him at first sight. She went against her conscious and told him. When she told him, he froze, she broke the silence by saying if it makes him feel uncomfortable then she will leave, he looked down at the floor and cracked a small but charming smile that lit up his face and told her not to worry it doesn't bother him it was a compliment. The reason he asked her is because he felt the same way. So then he looked into her frozen icy blue eyes, took a breath and told her that it felt as if the whole world just froze in an instant. Neither of them new what say to the other._**

**_That night Paige got a call from her little brother asking why she didn't come over the day before the murder. Paige had no excuse but to tell him that their mother was murdered downtown in a pub, but she did not tell him the entire thing. Paige thought that he should wait to know what happened until he has someone to talk to about the new family secret. She went down to the grocery store when she had gotten off the phone. The minute she walks out of the apartment door the only thing she smells is blood and she can't get her mind off of its incredible scent. She still hasn't had her first taste but she is in waiting for her chance. _**

**_On the way to the store she passes an alley that a couple of kids are just playing. One of them went inside for an unknown reason now there is only a 13 or 14 year old girl all alone in a dark alley. Paige wants to take her chance but she knows it would be wrong but she goes in for the feast anyways she could not resist._**

**_She goes in the alley acting as if trying to help the little girl but with in minutes the little girl was in Paige's arms bleeding. She takes a moment to actually taste this new flavor, she loves it, she wants more she knows she is able to get more. Once again Ace pulls her back and takes her to his apartment next to the fireplace trying to tell her why it is so important for their kind to stay in control of their cravings. If they didn't it would end up causing the end of the world because no one would live. She hated that she will never ever again be able to look at a simple little girl without getting hungry. Paige wonders if there will ever be a way to get out of this terrifying mess that she is in._**

**_Ace looks at her in a kind but mysterious glance almost becoming a stare but she didn't say anything because his stare almost felt like he could see right through her like he knew her so well it kind of scared her but it astonished her in so many ways. His eyes even brighter, reflecting the flame from the fire only intrigued her passion for him. She knew he was one of their kind which even shocked her even more that she was falling in love with something she hated with almost the same amount of passion. The door bell, rang she sprung up to answer it. Their stood her brother. He asked her for help as he clutched his neck with his right hand covered in blood Paige took no time jumping to conclusions that he too was bit but at such a young age of twelve she never knew they would hit that low of hunger. She screamed for Aces help. He appeared in a flash with one look at Paige little brothers throat. He knew what had happened, he turned his head in guilt because he knew that he had to tell Paige that it was too late to save him. She didn't want to believe that her only brother that lived through a heart transplant at the age of six would live another good six years only to have the flame from his heart not turned out but dimmed to a faint glow._**

**_She turned to Daryck and told him that he's not going to die but bleed all that he can. Saying those words to him only made her cry and love her brother even more. She could tell that he was scared of what was going on in his family but she made sure he knew that she was never going to leave him alone in the dark alone. Both Daryck and Ace were astonished at how much Paige was acting like a mother, taking her little brother under her wing no matter what is going on in her life or position. _**

**_A sudden flash came through the house, the lights dimmed and it didn't feel the same as before. Ace went into a state of protection of the family and told them to find a place to hide. It might not save their lives but it would definitely buy them some time. They ran into Aces' room the little boy went into the cabinet and Paige went into his stand up dresser. It was a tight squeeze but she managed being as tiny as she was. Daryck was obviously shacking. The cabinet door was moving and she could hear him breathing. In a matter of minutes they heard a crash coming from the room where they left Ace and the intruder they wanted to know who it was but they didn't dare risk their own lives. They knew that he could take care of himself he was more experienced in his life then either Paige or Daryck. Everything went calm for about thirty minutes and then Paige heard a silent scream from the room that she was in but it didn't sound like when they were fighting the intruder was in the room. Paige jump out of the cabinet only to find that Ace was on the floor in pain. To much pain to move and her brother was in the arms of a demon without a disguise. In what felt like not even a second, Paige's' whole entire meaning of love changed to only caring about the ones she would throw herself into a death grasp for them. That's exactly what she did. She attempted to kill the demon but what she didn't realize was the medallion around his neck was the gift she gave she made her father. The only thing that didn't leave was the necklace that she gave him when she was a little girl. She felt like she had committed the biggest crime in the world. To realize what her father had done was even worse. She was standing in the middle of the room holding her fallen brother. Ace was almost dead on the floor and the only thing that she wanted to know was why he didn't even try to find her. Maybe, there was more to this story. _**

**_Paige awoke in cold sweat and then decided to go for a walk around her apartment complex and stopped at the half way point. The same strange wind blew but she caught what was going on and ran to her apartment. Slammed the door open and screamed that she was ready for whatever her mother had to give. She could take it. And that's the night she found the meaning of love. It wasn't just her mother in the room, it was also Ace, he was there from the start. Paige figured out that that's how he knew where to find her and who she was._**

**_ The end….for now!_**


End file.
